273
by 26letters
Summary: It was an astonishing turn events that led to Clove Sevina's arrival at Panem Academy, but perhaps more unbelievable was what she found lurking within the academic hallways and dormitories. She knew a little too much about the drugs exchanged in back alleyways, but nothing about ones with blue eyes and a reputation. Clato AU
1. Chapter 1

If it had been up to Clove, she would've gone alone. But then again, if Clove had been given a choice in the matter, she wouldn't have gone at all. As far as the 17 year old was concerned, summer was for bikinis and Bacardi, not boarding school. The Sevina's car handled the alternating gravel and asphalt roads with minor instances of turbulence, but Clove was quick to point out each disturbance.

"I wonder how many miles the nearest hospital is from the school," she wondered aloud, flicking aimlessly through the glossy Panem Academy brochure. "I'd say 30 miles minimum, and that's assuming the ambulance tires aren't punctured." She nodded towards an empty glass bottle laying several feet down the road. "Hope I don't get…oh gee, hit by a car."

"Honey…" Lily Sevina's voice wavered slightly as her husband swerved to avoid an on coming RV, her hand finding its way to the console, which she promptly gripped onto. "You know we wouldn't do this if we thought you could handle life back home." The words weren't meant to be hurtful or condescending, but they only served to make the raven-haired girl angry.

"Oh, please," she snapped, shutting the brochure and hurling it onto the car floor. "Don't play the 'we care about you' card," she muttered darkly, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Without forewarning, thoughts of the circumstances that'd lead Clove to be imprisoned in her family's BMW crept into her mind. The sights, tastes, and smells all seemed so vivid, the night of the Kensington party was nearly tangible to Clove. It was #1 on the list of things that Clove hated thinking about, but not even her best therapist taught techniques could force the thoughts from her head. She could still see the red plastic cups all over the penthouse apartment, still taste Jack Kensington's tongue in her mouth and smell the smoke from expertly rolled joints. She absentmindedly ran her fingers along her hips, remembering what it felt like to have the tips of his fingers on her bare skin. But like all the other times she'd been so unfortunate as to remember that night, images of the flashing police lights, handcuffs, and her own mug shot surfaced before she could push them away. "You know you didn't care until the Kensington party," she said, finally forcing the memories from her head. You didn't care until your book club figured out you didn't have a perfect family. Don't fucking pretend like you're doing this for me."

"Sweetheart, don't swear."

"Clove, please don't do this. We're trying to help you, okay? You'll thank us one day." Her father's voice quieted both Clove and Lily, his authoritative tone commanding their attention as he spoke.

"Do what? Say what I think, for once?" Clove rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, cutting the conversation short as she shoved her ear buds into her ears.

Clove was out of her element. A born and bred city girl, the concrete jungle had been her playground since day one. Although not even she would (or could) deny that the pine trees that were indigenous to the area were beautiful, she undoubtedly missed the smell of hotdogs that permeated the rainy streets of New York. The city was where she belonged, and that was obvious.

The tiny girl pushed aviators up on her scrunched nose as she stepped out of the mud stained car, her shoes squelching in the mud. "Guess you'll have to get a new car," she said, only halfway joking. Being the product of two fortune 500 parents meant she'd developed somewhat of a taste for designer clothing, but she hadn't inherited a need to have everything be brand new.

"Clove, sweetie… Can we please talk before we go in there? Sort things out and we can leave on a good note..." Daniel Sevina's voice was almost pleading as he trotted down the meticulously kept gravel road after the petite girl who was nothing like her 6' 2" father.

"OH!" Clove yelled, whipping around as her arms folded across her chest. "You want to end on a _good note_!" She let out a humorless laugh with a shake of her head, narrowing her eyes at her parents. "Have you considered the fact that we wouldn't have to end at all if you hadn't of brought me here?" She pointed towards a building down the driveway angrily, her voice seeping with venom. "I'll bet no one from home even knows where I am. What did you tell them? That I'm visiting uncle Charlie in Vermont?"

Clove's parents exchanged looks before her mother took a step towards her daughter, hurt flashing in her eyes. "Aunt Mabel in Seattle," she mumbled, _almost _too quiet for Clove to hear.

Clove pursed her lips, her body stiffening. "It's a little late for good notes," she said, quirking her eyebrows. "Just leave."

"Clove, let's talk about a-…"

"I said LEAVE!" she shouted, her voice loud enough to echo. They stood in the murky depths of a stalemate, Clove's shoulders squared and her face-hardened. If there was one thing she hated more than her Valentino's being ruined by mud, it was a loss of control, and Clove was being forced to forfeit. "Leave," she repeated in a quieter voice, turning away abruptly and storming towards the front doors of the school. Clove wiped at the single tear that slipped past her eyes before shoving the doors open and taking her first step inside.

Clove wanted to go back. Back home, back to her old life, back to everything she was leaving behind. However, a final thought flitted through her mind as she looked around, blinking slowly. _Maybe you don't go back, maybe you go forward._


	2. Chapter 2

Cato Hadley had been hot on the heels of Susanna Margolis all morning, barely stopping short of following her into the restroom. He had the sort of smile that charmed parents and captivated girls at parties, but for a reason unfathomable to him, it was having no effect on the school's admissions director.

"I really think you could benefit from having me on the team of ambassadors," he said animatedly, following the stout blonde woman down the hall. "Look, I made this chart depicting my high school resume." He brandished a neatly typed document with crisp edges at her, practically running to keep up. "I've been in the reading buddies club, I've been the quarterback on the varsity team since my freshman year, I have a 2.9 GPA…I'm outstanding in every aspect of the word," he argued, following Mrs. Margolis down one of the school's many academic hallways towards her office. "But I've never had the opportunity to be on the ambassadors committee. I know you've already reviewed applications but it would really mean a lot if you could ju-…"

"Mr. Hadley, your records are less than stellar," she said loudly, cutting him off mid sentence. "Might I remind you that you were one of the _buddies. _Other students were reading to _you._"

"But I…"

"You're determined, and I respect that about you, but the Ambassadors have already been selected for the upcoming academic year, I'm sure your university of choice will make their decision regardless of whether or not you've been an ambassador or not," said the robust woman, shooting him a knowing look over the top of her glasses. "Consider pursuing other extracurriculars, I would personally recommend the yoga club, we renovated the studio over the summer, it's looking better than ever before."

Cato paused, lowering the document to his side as Susanna moved to unlock her office. "I think I will, thanks for the suggestion," he said, trying to sound earnest as he moved to open the door for her. "But it's honestly not about looking good on college applications, it's about striving for something I truly believe makes a difference in our community. I understand that the application process is over, but please…" He suddenly produced a copy of his ambassador application from the manila folder he'd been carrying around all morning. "Reconsider?" he asked sincerely, his eyes searching hers.

Susanna glanced down at the paper, and then back up at Cato's face, her stern expression transforming into a grin. "HADLEY!" she bellowed, clapping him on the back before erupting into laughter. "You're full of _shit_!" she exclaimed, her ruddy cheeks flushing an even brighter shade of red. "I have never met a more manipulative student! Well done!" She didn't give Cato time to reply before bustling into her office, knocking a box of _Panem Academy _engraved pens off of her desk in the process, reminiscent of a bull in a china shop. "Like I said earlier, I do appreciate your motivation. Tell ya what? I'll reward your efforts. How do you feel about being the school's Official Backup Tour Guide?" she said, spreading her hands out in the air, as though picturing a banner with the position printed on it. "It'll look brilliant on your applications!" she added, raising an eyebrow as she stopped fiddling with her papers for a moment. Truth be told, she'd conjured the job up out of a necessity to have someone give a tour that morning. A new student was enrolling for the semester and Jeremy Woods, her go to tour guide, had come down with some sickness that she couldn't pronounce the name of.

Cato nodded eagerly, sticking his hand out to shake her hand. "That's great, I appreciate your flexibility. When do I start?" he asked, trying his best not to roll his eyes. Truth be told, Cato had absolutely no interest in 'bettering the community' or 'creating an environment conducive to learning' like he'd stated in his application. Much to Cato's displeasure, members of PA's varsity football team were being required to participate in an additional extracurricular, and he knew Mrs. Margolis had always had a soft spot for him.

"Today, right now, actually!" she shouted, seeming unnecessarily excited given the circumstances. "You know how to give a tour right? Great, just go sit in the lobby until the new girl shows up, then show her where the bathrooms are and stuff, you'll be great!" With that, she shoved Cato from her office, locking it behind herself before waddling down the hallway in the direction of the staff lounge.

Cato sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he leisurely made his way to the lobby, hoping the new kid wouldn't show up for a while so he could miss his first couple of classes. The blonde slunk into the great hall, doing his best to keep a neutral expression on his face. He had just sunk into one of the leather chairs near the entrance when a particularly miffed girl wrenched the doors open and stormed inside.

He eyed her carefully, not used to seeing new students be so agitated, but then again, there was a first time for everything.

**_Hey guys, please review/fave/follow if you're interested in the story so I know people are reading, it means a lot. :)_**


End file.
